Magia es verte sonreír
by HiddenBlackCat
Summary: "¡Ah! por fin llegas Hiyori, necesito tu ayuda" "Yato no estoy muy segura de eso" "Me convertiré en mago" "Oh no... esto no pinta nada bien" "Porque las sonrisas son efímeras, quiero que a tu lado se conviertan en eternas" Re-editado.


**¡Hola a todos y todas! Aquí estoy subiendo otra historia :D no los molesto más asi que disfruten la lectura :)  
ADVERTENCIA: Re- editado  
Noragami no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de Adachi Toka (por favor que nos deje de hacer sufrir con el manga)  
Magia es propiedad de Rosana  
La cita ocupada al final del fic es de Pablo Neruda.**

* * *

 **M** **agia es verte sonreír**

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora?- Hiyori miraba a Yato esperando una respuesta "sensata" de su parte.

\- ¡Ah! por fin llegas Hiyori, necesito tu ayuda- Yato se dio la vuelta para ver a Hiyori tratando de ocultar lo que había detrás de su espalda. En su mano traía un sombrero de copa y encima de su polera, un terno.- Este es uno de mis mejores planes para ganar fieles y lo único que tengo que hacer es imitar a esos tipos de las vegas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Hiyori.

\- Me convertiré en mago, haré de esos trucos que parecen imposibles como escapar de una caja o desaparecer cosas ¡será increíble!.

\- Yato no estoy muy segura de eso… De la forma en la que estas ganando fieles ahora está bien, tienes un grupo de seguidores que están conformes con tu manera de trabajar, además para hacer trucos de magia necesitas un asistente y lo más primordial, saber magia.

-Sabía que me dirías algo así mi estimada Hiyori- Yato rió con autosuficiencia-Tengo todo preparado, estuve estudiando mucho sobre magia, he practicado 24/7 como sugieren los profesionales y sobre los asistentes ya lo tengo listo. Yukine será mi asistente en los actos peligrosos como cuando tenga que cortar a alguien por la mitad o cosas así, es decir se transformará en mi conejillo de indias y tu Hiyori, participarás conmigo en los actos más fáciles aunque eso si deberás ocupar una vestimenta acorde al acto, ya sabes… un traje de conejita o cosas así.- Hiyori lo miró sonrojada y sorprendida, de todas las tonteras que se le podía ocurrir a Yato está era la más descabellada, ¿Qué ella ocuparía un traje de conejita? Ni en los más pervertidos sueños de Yato.

-Bien-tosió incómodamente- si dices que ya tienes todo preparado y que serás el mejor mago, enséñame un truco de magia. Si llegas a sorprenderme, podría pensar ayudarte, ¡pero sólo pensarlo!.

El dios rápidamente saco una silla, de quién sabe donde, sentando a la joven para que mirará hacia un escenario improvisado que tenia. Yato subió al escenario colocando en una pequeña mesa el sombrero de copa, una varita, un vaso de leche y un periódico. Se coloco un par de guantes blancos en las manos como todo buen mago y carraspeó para llamar la atención del "público".

-Damas y caballeros, niños de todas las edades, yo soy el "gran Yatogami" y hoy me presento en este sencillo escenario para deleitarlos con un show de magia nunca antes visto. Pero primero, ¿a quién no le gustan las flores?- Yato hacía que miraba hacia un gran público buscando a alguien, deteniéndose en la única que estaba ahí, que era Hiyori- A usted señorita, ¿Le gustan las flores?

\- Pues… claro.- Yato movió sus manos rápidamente e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores entregándoselas a Hiyori dejándola totalmente sorprendida. Una vez en sus manos las llevó hasta su nariz, para inhalar el dulce aroma que éstas producían- Huelen maravilloso y son muy hermosas, pero aún no me sorprendes del todo.

\- ¿Aún no? No me sorprende, solamente estoy calentando. Todavía no has visto todo. Muy bien _lady's and gentlemen's_ este número que vieron es muy poca cosa, todavía tengo muchos otros trucos bajo la manga pero, tanto hablar me da sed ¿les molesta si tomo un poco de leche?- Yato agarró el periódico que estaba en la mesa y le dio forma de embudo, una vez hecho eso comenzó a vertir la leche al interior de este hasta que llegara a su boca donde empezó a beberla. Hiyori lo miraba extrañada y es que ¿no era más sencillo beberla de la misma jarra? Una vez que se terminó la leche, dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y desenvolvió el diario mostrándole al "público" que éste estaba completamente seco.

-¡Oh! ¡Sorprendente! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? .

-Un mago no revela sus secretos mi estimada Hiyori.

-Tienes razón-rió- fue asombroso pero aún no es suficiente.

-Sabía que dirías algo así por lo que he dejado lo mejor para el final, ya verás- Yato se colocó el sombrero de copa, eso sí, primero enseñando que en el interior de éste no había nada. Tomó la varita y la sacudió un poco- Voy a sacar un conejo de este sombrero y sé lo que estas pensando Hiyori, no es Yukine disfrazado. Ejem, procederé a decir las palabras mágicas- tomó la varita y apuntó hacia el sombrero en su cabeza.

 _Patas de rana, cola de gato negro_ _  
_ _que la magia fluya hacia esta varita_ _  
_ _y que salga un conejo blanco._

Lentamente se quitó el sombrero y con una sonrisa orgullosa, metió su mano tratando de sacar al conejo, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con el fondo del sombrero. Asustado por lo que presentía, observó bien el interior del sombrero, corroborando lo que había sentido. Desesperado se movía de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarlo.  
-Dónde está, dónde, dónde, dónde, ¿¡dónde!? Ya lo había practicado antes y aparecía en el sombrero,¡¿Por qué la mala suerte me afecta ahora?! A menos que el conejo se haya vuelto invisible… no, no, eso es ilógico, pero en la magia todo es posible…

Hiyori no pudo contener más la risa y estalló en carcajadas, sacando a Yato de su dilema. Su melodiosa risa llamó la atención de Yato, haciendo que la observara fijamente y dejara de lado su búsqueda.

" _Es el mapa de un suspiro,_ _  
_ _es lo que hay cuando te miro,_ _  
_ _es el duende del latido de tu corazón y el mío"_

Hiyori se acercó hasta Yato sin dejar de reír, y se sentó en el borde del escenario. Ya un poco calmada, invitó al dios a sentarse a su lado.  
-Lo siento Hiyori, no sé que pudo salir mal.-

-Yato, el conejo ha estado todo este tiempo sobre tu cabeza. Quería decírtelo pero estabas muy ocupado buscándolo.-Hiyori se acercó hasta él para sacar al conejo que reposaba tranquilamente en su cabeza, colocándolo en su regazo para que descansara - No tienes por qué disculparte, no hay nada que perdonar solo felicitarte, con este último truco sí que me sorprendiste, aparte me hizo mucha gracia.- La joven recordó lo sucedido y soltó una pequeña risa. Yato no salía de su estupefacción, lo único a lo que se dedicaba era a observarla con delicadeza como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos se dedicaban a grabar cada rasgo del rostro de Hiyori, desde sus profundos ojos violáceos hasta sus labios finamente delineados que parecían invitar al dios a probarlos.

" _Magia es probar a volcar lo que hay en el fondo de ti,_ _  
_ ** _magia es verte sonreír_** _._ _  
_ _Magia es probar a saltar sin mirar,_ _  
_ _es caer y volver a empezar."_

Yato no llegaba a comprender como es que esa joven de cabellos castaños había logrado entrar tanto en su vida. No podía imaginar un momento de su vida en el que la muchacha no estuviera presente y es que sólo ella, sacaba lo mejor de él. _Por muy poco que sea-_ pensó.

-Bien, creo que con eso terminaste ¿no? Debo darle mis gracias al mago por su ma-

-Aún queda un número más- impulsivamente Yato interrumpió a Hiyori, sus sentimientos se hicieron presente acallando su lado racional. Paulatinamente fue acercándose hasta Hiyori, hasta llegar a la altura de su oído para susurrarle- "Para mi próximo truco, necesito que me beses y haré aparecer mágicamente mariposas en tu estómago".  
Hiyori se sonrojó súbitamente mientras que Yato mantenía la compostura. La ayakashi lo miraba esperando encontrar en el rostro de Yato alguna señal de que era broma lo que decía, pero con lo único que se topo fue con una completa seguridad. De a poco, Yato se acercaba a ella ansioso por probar los dulces labios de Hiyori y sin esperar más, fundió sus labios con los de ella, en un tierno beso cargado de sentimientos. Comenzando como una suave danza que se intensificaba con el correr de los segundos, todas aquellas emociones que no podían convertirse en palabras se transformaban en actos y ambos eran parte de ello. Nada más existía en ese momento. Sintieron que el oxigeno se les acababa por lo que se separaron, quedando con ganas de más. Por unos minutos que parecían eternos, se miraron a los ojos pero ambos eran conscientes que veían mucho más allá de eso.  
Hiyori sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, _una sonrisa desde el corazón_ fue lo que sintió el dios. Totalmente irradiado por ella la beso una vez más, sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo. Y es que más allá de amarla como persona, la amaba por como él se comportaba al estar con ella. Dejaba de ser Yatogami para sentirse como un joven normal, un espacio donde no existían barreras para ellos dos.

\- Ahora si puedes agradecerme el acto.- habló Yato apoyando su frente con la de Hiyori.

-¿Agradecerte? Creo que es muy pronto para eso porque… me sacarás muchas mariposas de ahora en adelante.-Yato la abrazó y se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del momento.

Aun cuando no sabían nada de lo que el futuro les deparaba; ellos en silencio y con solo miradas, decidieron algo juntos.  
 ** _Amarse y nada más_**.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿muy mal? jajajajajjaa me imagine una escena asi al escuchar la canción, al principio quería dibujarla peeero no sirvo mucho para eso asi que preferí escribirla, ojála no haya quedado tan mal.  
Agradeceria mucho alguna critica constructiva, comentario, etc. Recién estoy empezando con esto de la escritura por lo que es algo nuevo para mí.  
Si tienen alguna idea pueden mandarmela y trataré de escribir algo decente sobre ella :)  
Saludos! Nos leeremos nuevamente :3  
**


End file.
